Йарна д'ал' Гарган
|цвет глаз = |цвет волос = Тёмно-русые |цвет лица = Жёлто-коричневый |эпоха = *Восстание * Новая Республика |принадлежность = *Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре }} Йарна д'ал' Гарган ( ) — женщина-аскаджийка, долгое время была танцовщицей во дворце Джаббы Хатта. Биография Йарна была дочерью вождя одного из аскаджийских племён. Имя «Йарна» в переводе на основной галактический означало «прелестная». С детства учась танцевать, она стала одной из лучших аскаджийских танцовщиц. Йарна вышла замуж за Наутага д'ал' Гаргана, у них было четверо детей. thumb|left|200px|Йарна была отличной танцовщицей Однажды она танцевала в честь своего племени на самом большом состязании и выиграла его. Однако вскоре работорговцы поймали Йарну и всю её семью по приказу Джаббы Хатта, заказавшего им аскаджийскую танцовщицу. Во время захвата работорговец уронил одного из двух сыновей Йарны и расколол ему череп. thumb|left|200px|Йарна во дворце Джаббы Работорговцы доставили захваченный товар на Татуин прямо в тронный зал и пригласили Джаббу ознакомиться с их товаром. Наутаг смело шагнул вперед и проклял Джаббу, бросая ему вызов и заявив, что он, его жена и их дети никогда не будут рабами. В ответ Джабба расхохотался и нажал на рычаг, открывающий люк в яму ранкора. Наутаг упал в открытый люк; он храбро сражался с чудовищем, но продержался лишь несколько минут, после чего ранкор разорвал Наутага надвое. Джабба приказал держать троих выживших детей в его городском доме в Мос-ЭйслиStar Wars Character Encyclopedia, а Йарну заставил подписать контракт. Она должна была танцевать для хатта, за что тот обещал ей, что не будет продавать её детей, пока она буду хорошо танцевать для него. thumb|right|200px|Джабба часто заставлял слуг спать в тронном зале Жизнь Йарны во дворце Джаббы была моральной пыткой. Охранники называли её жирной, нелепой и толстой, Джабба также смеялся над ней, несмотря на то, что она была его любимой танцовщицей — не потому, что считал уродливой, а потому, что знал, что ей больно это слышать. Лишь с очень немногими обитателями дворца она смогла подружиться: среди них были повар Порселлус. С одним из обитателей дворца Йарна открыто флиртовалаЗвёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая. Джабба заставлял её носить тяжёлый головной убор и большие бородавчатые пятна, которые Джабба считал привлекательными: они напоминали ему о матери. Также он заставлял её пить много воды, чтобы её тело раздувалось и было тучным. Иногда Джабба посылал за ней, когда не мог заснуть, и она танцевала для него Танец Песчаной Волны — это помогало ему расслабиться после трудного дня. Однажды, находясь в кабинете Джаббы, она увидела секретный тайник, который открывал Биб Фортуна. Помимо танцев, она отвечала за персонал хозяйственной части и выполняла роль «матери» для других танцовщиц. Она всегда пыталась поддерживать товарок по несчастью: «Делай то, что должна. Все, что может подействовать. Пока ты жива, есть надежда» left|thumb|200px|Йарна смотрит в яму ранкора В 4 ПБЯ, вскоре после того, как ранкор съел танцовщицу Улу, неосторожно проигнорировавшую увещевания Йарны, аскаджийка подверглась нападению анзата Данника Джеррико: когда она, усталая, возвращалась в свою комнату, он подкараулил её в прихожей, загипнотизировал, но убивать не стал: он наделялся, что рассказ Йарны о встрече с анзатом вызовет во дворце панику. Сама она считала, что её спасло появление одного из охранников (по разным сведениям, или Ортугга, или другой — гуманоид в броне и шлеме-дыхательной маске — возможно, Брок Старшер). right|thumb|200px|Йарна танцует с Улой Когда Героев Явина повезли на казнь к Большой яме Каркуна, Йарна стала готовиться к побегу, не желая ещё три года ждать обещанного Джаббой освобождения. Перед отправлением баржи «Кетанна» куаррен Тессек увидел, как она вынула из секретного отделения в троне Джаббы несколько небольших драгоценных камней и запихнула их себе в лиф. Йарна прошептала по-хаттски, что это не для неё, а для её детей, и что она собирается уйти и не вернуться; Тессек решил не выдавать её. Когда после гибели Джаббы Тессек приехал на свупе к дворцу и постучал в ворота дворца, Йарна хотела покрыть дверь, но боялась делать это без охраны, тогда как никто не пожелал открывать ворота. И только подоспевший сержант Доаллин, который был знаком Йарне (хотя из-за его скрытности она не знала ранее его имени), согласился помочь ей открыть дверь. Тессек рассказал, что Джабба мёртв, и Йарна поняла, что, согласно заключённому с Джаббой контракту, она стала свободной, но не была уверена, что её не перепродадут как рабыню при дележе имущества Джаббы. thumb|left|20щpx|Йарна среди слуг Йарна решила бежать из дворца в Мос-Эйсли и выкупить там своих детей за маленький запас украденных драгоценностей, который она собирала с момента, как оказалась во дворце. Йарна была готова даже пешком пересечь пустыню, поскольку не умела водить транспортные средства. В этот момент Доаллин обратился к ней за помощью: ему были жизненно необходимы капсулы гидрона-три для дыхательного аппарата, хранившиеся у Джаббы. Они заключили договор: Йарна показывает местонахождение капсул, а Доаллин охраняет её по дороге к месту хранения драгоценностей и затем к транспортному отсеку (после смерти Джаббы во дворце начался хаос, и передвигаться по нему стало очень опасно). По дороге двое охранников — человек Торник и гаморреанец Варлуг — напали на Йарну, но Доаллин ранил гаморреанца из бластера и прогнал нападавших. Затем они отбили нападение Джеррико. right|thumb|200px|Йарна среди слуг Экипировавшись и напившись воды (тела аскаджийцев, раздуваясь, могут запасать большое количество воды), беглецы загрузили флаер и полетели через пустыню к Мос-Эйсли. По дороге Йарна и Доаллин рассказали друг другу о своём прошлом и прониклись взаимной симпатией. Добравшись через день до Юндлендской пустоши, они натолкнулись на крайт-дракона — зверя, для охоты на которого Доаллин и прилетел на Татуин. Во время аварии флаер и всё снаряжение утонул в зыбучих песках. Доаллину при помощи Йарны удалось убить дракона, и он вырезал из его желудка очень дорогие жемчужины крайт-дракона. Но затем рефлекторным движением уже мёртвое животное ударило охотника хвостом, и тот потерял сознание. left|thumb|200px|Йарна флиртует Понимая, что без гидрона-три Доаллин умрёт, Йарна взвалила его на плечи и пешком прошла по пустыне пятьдесят километров до Мос-Эйсли. В лавке, торгующей скафандрами и дыхательными приборами, ей пришлось отдать часть драгоценностей, отложенных для выкупа детей, но когда Доаллин пришёл в себя, он рассказал ей о жемчужинах. Полученных за них денег хватило Йарне на выкуп дочерей Люки и Леи (названных в честь убийц Джаббы Люка Скайуокера и Леи Органы) и сына Наутага (названного в честь своего отца), и на покупку собственного корабля. Улетев с Татуина, Йарна и Доаллин посетили Геран, родную планету последнего, а затем решили обосноваться на борту своего нового корабля и вести жизнь вольных торговцев, специализируясь на тканях и драгоценных камнях. Когда требовались лишние деньги, Йарна подрабатывала танцовщицей. Она представляла танец Семидесяти лиловых вуалей на свадьбе Хана Соло и Леи Органы, где её заметил известный модельер и предложил работу. Доаллин стал агентом Йарны, время от времени отлавливая для зоопарков экзотических зверей. Дети Йарны проявили недюжинный талант в музыке и организовали джизз-трио, которое продолжало традиции Макса Ребо и его оркестраБайки из дворца Джаббы Хатта. Личность и черты характера Йарна д'ал' Гарган была полной шестигрудой танцовщицей, не слишком привлекательной с точки зрения человека, но достаточно смелой, преданной своей семье и умеющей дорожить дружбой. В минуту опасности Йарна взывала к Лунной Повелительнице, божеству родного Аскаджа. За кулисами thumb|200px|Эскиз Йарны В фильме «Возвращение джедая» роль Йарны д'ал' Гарган исполнила Клер Дэйвенпорт. Во время производства фильма персонаж носил имя «Виба-Виба» , позднее доставшееся одному из укротителей ранкора . Биография Йарны подробно описана Энн Криспин в рассказе Толщина кожи: История толстой танцовщицы из сборника Байки из дворца Джаббы Хатта. Kenner Products рассматривал возможность выпуска в продажу игрушечной фигурки персонажа, но затем сочли нецелесообразным создавать игрушку шестигрудой толстой женщины. В 2008 году фигурка была выпущена фирмой Hasbro. Появления thumb|150px|Фигурка Hasbro * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман) * «Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale» * «Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef» * «A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale» * «A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale» * «Толщина кожи: история толстой танцовщицы» * «Epilogue: Whatever Became Of...?» * «Payback: The Tale of Dengar» * «"Lapti Nek" The Music Video from Jabba's Palace» Источники right|200px * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * * * «Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Оригинальная трилогия: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Справочник по эпохе Восстания» * * * * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 18» * * «Star Wars Character Encyclopedia» * * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * * [http://www.starwars.com/news/star-wars-mysteries-who-is-wiebba-wiebba Star Wars Mysteries: Who is Wiebba-Wiebba?] * Примечания и сноски Категория:Женщины Категория:Аскаджийцы Категория:Танцовщицы Категория:Слуги Джаббы Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Жители Татуина